


R27马赛克先生

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 沢田纲吉发现新来的外国语老师是一团马赛克，R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，reborn不是任何非人类，只是设定27眼睛看reborn会是马赛克而已，而且会随着好感度的增加reborn在27眼中会慢慢变得清晰，私设XANXUS十代目，纲吉继承瓦利亚
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	R27马赛克先生

沢田纲吉发现新来的外国语老师是一团马赛克，R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，reborn不是任何非人类，只是设定27眼睛看reborn会是马赛克而已，而且会随着好感度的增加reborn在27眼中会慢慢变得清晰，私设XANXUS十代目，纲吉继承瓦利亚

（一）

“天啊，新来的外国语老师好帅啊。”

“原来学校真的每隔一段时间就会随机刷新一个长得好看的老师啊，我还以为是学校怪谈呢。”

“什么？难道讲台放久了会长出老师吗？”

听到众人讨论的沢田纲吉渐渐低下头，几乎要缩到书桌的角落里，此刻的他非常想崩溃质询其他人——难道你们就没有感觉哪里不对劲吗？！！！

你们看清楚啊！讲台上的那个根本不是人而是一团马赛克啊！！！

黑乎乎的马赛克先生用一手漂亮的罗马花体字将自己的名字写在黑板上，转身看向同学们——他应该是转身了吧！绝对是转身了吧！虽然正反两面都是黑乎乎的完全分不出是不是正对着他们，但他可以看到马赛克先生黑乎乎的手臂似乎有摆动，大概确实转身了——

所以他为什么要纠结那不明生物有没有转身啊摔！这个英文老师绝对是一个马赛克妖怪吧！

沢田纲吉听到马赛克先生那边传来一个很扭曲奇怪的声音，如同恶魔在低语：“我的名字是reborn，将会是你们未来一学期的英语老师。”

呜好可怕！声音也好可怕！学校里竟然混进来了一个马赛克妖怪，云雀学长能对付他吗……他的食谱上面应该没有人类吧！妈妈，我可以翘掉所有的英文课程吗？

沢田纲吉的头越来越低，几乎想把自己藏起来不让马赛克妖怪注意到自己。

名为reborn的马赛克先生黑乎乎的一团，可怕到没有五官，而且不用张嘴就能发出声音，沢田纲吉甚至能够感觉到那有些凌厉的视线环视了一下周边的学生，最后定格在了自己身上。

沢田纲吉害怕地又默默往桌子角落里缩了缩。

——————

reborn看着缩着当鸵鸟几乎把害怕两个字写在脸上的沢田纲吉，沉默了。

难道自己长得很吓人？

reborn几乎下意识就想掏出列恩变成镜子来看一眼自己的模样，但想到自己现在在教室里，为了不教坏小孩子，就遗憾地放弃了这个想法。

他特意看了眼讲台上的座位表，以示自己对这个很怕他的小孩的不熟悉，对照着座位念出了一个名字：“沢田纲吉。”

“在！！！”沢田纲吉被吓得瞬间站了起来，连凳子都被直接带倒了，反应很激烈。他偷偷看了一眼reborn，又瞬间收回视线死命盯着桌子，似乎桌子上出现了奇迹上面开出了一朵花一样。

reborn拧着眉头：“你很怕我？”

“咿！没没没没没！怎么会！！！！！”沢田纲吉疯狂摇头摆手，试图打消reborn的疑虑。

reborn：“……”

他又双叒叕想掏镜子了。

沢田纲吉脸上的这副表情可完全没有任何说服力。

——————

教室里有那么多人，为什么要偏偏点我的名字啊！沢田纲吉欲哭无泪，手足无措地站在那里。

他怀疑自己被这个马赛克妖怪盯上了，一些恐怖电影里不都这么演的吗，胆大的主角突然接触到灵异事件，就忍不住各种作死探索，然而总会大难不死，就算死也是大结局才死——然而他的性格又软本身又废材，怎么看都不像是灵异片主角，更像是一个一笔带过的头个死亡的炮灰背景板……

为了能活得久一些，沢田纲吉决定强行忽略这个存在感爆棚的妖怪，冒着冷汗低头不断研究着书本上的文字。

马赛克先生用那扭曲奇怪的声音疑惑地问他：“你很怕我？”

“咿！没没没没没！怎么会！！！QAQ！”沢田纲吉脸都被吓白了，疯狂摇头。

不怕才叫奇怪吧！我们根本不是一个种族的啊！所以请不要关注我好吗我还不想英年早逝呜呜呜……

马赛克先生迈开黑乎乎的腿走下讲台，来到了沢田纲吉身边，虽然看不到眼睛但能够感觉到打量的视线落在了他身上。

沢田纲吉绝望地又忍不住往角落里缩了缩。

——但其实，他这副被吓到的模样只会让公认恶劣鬼畜的马赛克先生更想欺负他。

但毕竟是第一天当老师，欺负学生也太说不过去，所以马赛克先生并没有做什么，便开始了自己的教学。

——————

To 家光：

家光，我已经见到了你口中非常可爱的儿子，确实可爱，只是性子胆小了些，我怀疑我稍微离得近一些他就会像晕羊一样直接四肢僵硬晕倒在地……难道我长得很吓人？

To reborn：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我早就说让你平常不要板着脸，现在吓到小孩子了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈，等我这边处理好事情就立刻赶过去，阿纲暂时就拜托你保护了。另，阿纲是世界第一可爱！不接受反驳！

——————

家光回的信中有着扑面而来的嘲笑意味，某些方面相当记仇的reborn看着手中的回信，冷笑了一声。

家光不在这里，所以自己暂时无法做什么，但他儿子可跑不掉。

父债子偿相当合理×

来日方长，而他，可是最擅长迁怒了（此处划掉）。

其实reborn也不用做什么，他只需要稍微靠近些，一惊一乍的沢田纲吉就会开始忐忑不安恐慌不已。

——虽然reborn也不明白为什么沢田纲吉会那么怕他就是了。

但这并不妨碍放学后的reborn愉快地决定了去找邻居串门——他在沢田家旁边租了房子，现在的reborn是他们家货真价实的邻居。

沢田家的女主人奈奈女士对于reborn这个英俊富有魅力的绅士邻居的串门感到很惊喜，几乎是极为热情地邀请reborn进门一叙。

与之相对的，沢田纲吉的脸色就不是那么好了，他苍白的脸努力把害怕绝望的情绪隐藏起来，几乎把“妈妈你别引狼入室啊”几个字写在了脸上。

沢田纲吉颤抖着手把室内拖鞋给reborn找了出来，放在reborn身前，声音小到如同蚊呐：“请、请穿上这个。”

reborn托着下巴意味深长地看了努力缩小存在感的沢田纲吉许久，看得沢田纲吉两股战战只想躲在什么东西后面，这才大发仁慈地放过了沢田纲吉，穿上鞋子走进了室内。

沢田奈奈给reborn端上了一杯热茶，reborn彬彬有礼地道了声谢，必不可少的寒暄过后，reborn很自然地提起了自己的好友，沢田家的男主人家光。

沢田纲吉连害怕都顾不得了，他相当震惊地看向reborn：“什么？原来我爸爸没死？？！！！”

reborn沉默了一瞬：“……为什么你会觉得他死了？”

“妈妈说爸爸变成了天上的星星啊……”沢田纲吉整个人都傻了。

而且家光直接将近十年都没回来过，以至于沢田纲吉一直以为自己是单亲家庭，连家庭状况填的都是父亡。在沢田家，家光虽然没死，但也和死了几乎没区别了。

“阿诺……因为阿娜达说要用浪漫的离家理由告诉纲君……”沢田奈奈天然呆地笑了笑，“没想到纲君竟然会以为阿娜达死掉了啊。”

沢田纲吉：“……他都快十年没回来了……”正常人都会那么认为吧。

“不是的哦，阿娜达是一名光荣的在南极挖石油的工人哦～”沢田奈奈一脸自豪。

沢田纲吉：“……”这有什么好骄傲的啊！而且这话一听就是在糊弄人吧！

啧，家光你真够绝的。

了解到家光不负责任到这个地步的reborn开始毫无愧疚地扒家光马甲，不过仅剩的良知让reborn没有扒得连底裤都没留下，半真半假地说：“家光被调到了意大利，现在他是一家跨国集团的二把手哦。”

“啊，对了。”reborn勾起唇角，看向沢田纲吉，“我这次来日本，就是受到了你哥哥的委托，来日本教导你。”

还没从老爸没死的冲击力中回过神的沢田纲吉又震惊了：“哥……哥哥？？？？？？”

他明明是独生子哪来的哥哥？！

“你哥哥是集团总裁，他准备让你继承集团的一个部门，那个部门名字叫瓦利亚，所以，你要跟着我学习一段时间的商业知识才行，顺便再给你寻找几个得力助手。”

沢田纲吉脑子嗡嗡作响，脑海里一片乱麻，终于，他似乎明白了什么，脸上的表情非常精彩，最后，他认真地对一脸懵逼的沢田奈奈说：“妈妈，我们不要爸爸了好不好？”

沢田纲吉：淦！原来爸爸是欺骗感情的人渣！

沢田奈奈摸不着头脑：“……诶？”

——————

小剧场：

Timoteo：听说有人在打纲吉的主意，纲吉毕竟有着彭格列的血脉，是十代目候选人之一，所以那几个候选人也把他当成了眼中钉要除掉他。

XANXUS：关我什么事。

Timoteo：好歹你都要当上十代目了，就不能多照顾一下后辈吗，论辈分你都是他叔叔了。

XANXUS：哈？叔叔？

Timoteo：（笑）他喊我爷爷，你又是我儿子，可不就是叔叔吗。

XANXUS：（怒）老子才二十多！要喊也要喊哥哥才对！

小剧场二：

在九代目的各种劝说下，隐性爹控的XANXUS装作不耐烦地应了下来

XANXUS：瓦利亚的那群渣滓呢？！都给我去日本保护沢田纲吉！如果出意外的话就不用回来了，都给我死在那里吧！

不止如此，他还委托了reborn前去教导沢田纲吉

XANXUS：哼，老子的弟弟当然也不能太差

（二）

沢田纲吉从小就有一种奇怪的技能，他的直觉异于常人，所以他有时候能够分辨出别人对他的恶意或者善意，甚至有时候还能分辨出对方说的话是不是谎言。

而面前这个马赛克妖怪reborn刚刚说的话，虽然总感觉哪里不对劲，但他能够感觉到对方似乎没说谎。

于是沢田纲吉根据马赛克先生说的他爸爸是跨国集团二把手，哥哥是集团总裁的情况脑补出了一出豪门大戏——爸爸有钱有势，但风流成性，本就有妻子的他来到日本后一眼就看中了很好骗的奈奈妈妈，追到手后没待几年就直接不负责任地拍了拍屁股走人，只剩下孤儿寡母孤苦伶仃地在並盛生活，将近十年不闻不问。

嗯故事合情合理，如果不是这样的话，根本没办法说明为什么爸爸会多年没有音讯。

至于说去南极挖石油……鬼才信啊！

不过这么一想，他的哥哥似乎对他没什么偏见的样子，还让他去继承集团瓦利亚部门，肯定是个很和善的人！所以果然最渣的还是爸爸吧！

（和善的XANXUS：？）

reborn若有所思地看着沢田纲吉脸上的复杂表情，似乎明白了沢田纲吉在想什么奇奇怪怪的剧情，但他并没有特意去解释，这很有趣不是吗？

特别是看到沢田纲吉认真地对沢田奈奈提出建议要甩了家光，他就心情非常愉悦～

——————

第二天早上天刚蒙蒙亮，身为沢田纲吉的英文老师兼家教的reborn就直接消无声息地翻墙进入了沢田家，三两下就撬开了沢田纲吉的窗户跳进了房间，然后看着还在呼呼大睡的沢田纲吉，意味深长地笑了。

他伸手推了推沢田纲吉：“阿纲，起床了。”

沢田纲吉迷迷蒙蒙地拨开reborn的手，翻了个身梦呓了一句：“唔……别吵……让我再睡会儿……”

“好吧，这可是你的选择，可别怪我。”reborn轻叹一声，相当遗憾地看着沢田纲吉。

他慢条斯理地换下了西装，套上白大褂，然后掏出了一个手电筒，他打开手电筒放在地上，光线从下往上照射着，列恩顺从他的想法变成了电击器，他就这样手持电击器站在沢田纲吉床边，搭配着从下往上照射的光线以及手中电击器时不时闪现出的电光，看起来异常恐怖，整个人就像是刚从灵异片场走出来的变态医生。

reborn眼中满是怜悯：“希望你能活下来，阿门。”

然后他毫不犹豫地将电击器放在了沢田纲吉身上，开启了最大功率。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”

沢田纲吉猛地直起身子，下意识弹跳了起来，头发一根根像是天线一样根根竖起，嘴里吐出了一个黑色的烟圈，失神地看着前方。

“清醒了吗？”reborn微笑着问道。

沢田纲吉呆滞地看向reborn的方向，看到reborn后瞳孔一缩，表情瞬间变得惊恐了起来。

reborn饶有兴致地欣赏着沢田纲吉的恐慌表情。

“咚咚咚”，敲门的声音响了起来，门外传来了沢田奈奈担忧的声音：“纲君，出什么事情了吗？”

沢田纲吉惊慌地看着大门，张口就要说些什么，只是还没发出声音，reborn就立刻靠近伸手捂住了他的嘴，说出的话却是用的沢田纲吉的声音：“没事的妈妈，我只是做了个噩梦。”

沢田奈奈被reborn三两下就糊弄走了，也没有试图进入沢田纲吉的房间。

房间里只有reborn和沢田纲吉两个人。

沢田纲吉看着近在咫尺的reborn，眼神愈发绝望害怕。

reborn松开了沢田纲吉，还没说什么，沢田纲吉就往床边的角落缩去，抱头呜咽了一声：“呜别吃我！”

沢田纲吉根本看不出来reborn的疑问，他只能看到一个白色的马赛克妖怪站在他床头，还会伪装自己的声音。原来马赛克妖怪也是有族群吗？他和reborn颜色都是不一样的。

昨天和reborn相处了那么一段时间，感觉reborn似乎并不是那种肆意妄为的妖怪，但这个陌生的白色马赛克妖怪就不一定了。这个妖怪偷偷潜入他家，一看就是图谋不轨的那种坏妖怪，还拿电击器电他，肯定是想把他电熟吃掉！

太可怕了呜呜呜，世界上为什么会有妖怪啊！

reborn相当费解，即使他拿电击器电了沢田纲吉，沢田纲吉也不应该是这个反应啊。

沢田纲吉稍微提了提胆，战战兢兢地问：“你你你是谁？”

reborn脑袋上缓缓冒出一个问号：“？”

健忘？脸盲？眼神不好？沢田纲吉的资料上没写这个啊。

沢田纲吉无师自通了自救模式：“你应该认识reborn吧，他可是很强大的！我跟你说，reborn跟我们家关系很好，你要是吃了我，reborn不会放过你的！”

reborn：“……哈啊？”

沢田纲吉刚放完狠话就露了怯，脑袋一缩颤抖着声音：“像、像是你这样类型的，reborn一只手就能打你十个，你你你千万别自误！”

reborn开始冷静地思考老友家的小孩是不是平常学习压力太大，以至于脑子都不清楚了。但他并没有解释什么，反而饶有兴致地问了一句：“你对reborn那么有信心啊？”

“当然！”唯一的救命稻草，能没有信心吗？！沢田纲吉内心痛苦且绝望地想着。

reborn开始不要脸地自夸了起来：“不过你说的很对，reborn确实很强大，其他人都没办法对付他。”

“是吧是吧！所以你不能吃了我！我跟reborn关系可是很好的！”沢田纲吉疯狂点头试图打消白色马赛克妖怪先生吃人的想法。

reborn以为沢田纲吉说的吃了他是指另一种成人式的吃法，他挑剔看了一眼沢田纲吉全身上下：“就你这小身板有什么好吃的。”他以前的几个情人每个都比他有料多了。

！！！所以，妖怪的食谱上果然有着人类吗？沢田纲吉一脸生无可恋又不想去死的表情。

reborn勾起唇角：“不过，我的目的也达到了，再见。”

reborn的想法很简单，他只想把沢田纲吉喊醒，而沢田纲吉今天的经历让他想赖床也做不到，所以目标达成的reborn心情愉悦地又从窗户翻了出去。

然后他换回自己的黑西装重新到了沢田家门口，按响了门铃。

沢田奈奈打开门后疑惑地看着reborn：“reborn先生？”

“早安，奈奈女士。”reborn就像是一位真正的绅士那样脱帽行礼，语气不急不缓，“请问阿纲醒了吗？我需要履行教师的职责带他锻炼一下身体。”

沢田纲吉很快就出来了，他脸上带着惊魂未定的神情，一下子就扑到了reborn身上，像是见到救世主一样喜极而泣：“你来了！”

还是reborn这个妖怪沉稳可靠好相处，完全不像是今天早上的那个白色马赛克妖怪那样性格恶劣扭曲到恶作剧还想吃人，果然没有对比就没有伤害，reborn才是真正善良的好妖怪呜呜呜……

（三）

对沢田纲吉来说，reborn简直是护身符一样的存在。因为reborn既是一个强大的妖怪，本身又对他毫无恶意，和早上那个莫名其妙的白色马赛克妖怪比起来简直是小天使！

沢田纲吉见过的妖怪只有这两个，他完全不想不出来除了reborn之外还有谁能对付那个白色马赛克妖怪。如果不是怕影响不好，为了自己被妖怪盯上的小命，他甚至想扒在reborn身上永远不撒手。

善良的好妖怪reborn先生看着激动地往他身上扑过来的沢田纲吉，也没有躲，只大发慈悲地伸手揽住了沢田纲吉，以免他一不小心就摔个头破血流。

沢田纲吉泪流满面：“太好了你来了！”

这么热情？

reborn接住沢田纲吉稳住平衡之后，就要伸手把像是创可贴一样扒在他身上的沢田纲吉从他身上揪下来，但感觉到reborn想把自己扒下来的沢田纲吉一慌，瞬间像是树袋熊一样连腿也缠了上去，盘在了reborn腰间。

“今天早上我被一个陌生……陌生人盯上了，帮帮我呜呜呜……”沢田纲吉本来想说陌生妖怪，但一想reborn在别人眼里都是正常人的模样，肯定是想隐藏自己的妖怪身份，于是就改了口，一脸绝望。

reborn：“……”

沢田纲吉开始试图装可怜——啊不，他不是装可怜，他本就可怜——拉关系：“reborn老师，你不会看着我陷入危险的吧……”

reborn：“……我觉得，我需要带你去医院看一下眼科或者脑科。”

沢田纲吉没明白reborn的意思，他只觉得是自己拉的关系还不够，所以reborn才无动于衷。毕竟reborn不只是他一个人的老师，还是整个班级的老师。然后扒在reborn身上的沢田纲吉想起了reborn昨天说自己是爸爸的好友，机智的他瞬间改了口，可怜兮兮地看着reborn：“reborn叔叔……”

reborn：“………………”

年仅二十岁的世界第一杀手，被自己十四岁的学生，喊了一声，叔叔。

reborn沉默了一会儿，然后灿烂地笑了起来，只是这笑容里似乎掺杂着一丝杀气：“我当然不会看着你陷入危险的，乖侄儿。”“乖侄儿”三个字被他咬得特别重。

我当然不会看着你陷入危险的，他想，这哪里有我亲自给你创造危险来的有趣。

沢田纲吉下意识打了个寒颤。

——————

沢田纲吉正在被追杀。

追杀他的正是自己未来的部下——虽然他并不清楚这件事，也不知道追杀他是reborn的要求。

他只知道他在和reborn一起去学校的路上，突然出现了一个莫名其妙的人手持匕首大喊着“受死吧”然后朝自己冲了过来，但路上的人像是看不到这一幕一样视而不见。

reborn在一旁看着沢田纲吉被疯狂放水的瓦利亚成员追得到处乱跑，那个匕首划来划去结果连沢田纲吉的衣角都碰不到，根本没有把沢田纲吉的潜力逼出来，起到的锻炼效果也会不明显，顿时冷笑了一声。

那个瓦利亚成员注意到reborn的表情后，心脏一个颤抖，手上速度顿时加快了一分，他表面冷酷内心泪流满面：对不起，boss，reborn先生也是为了您好，希望您继位之后不要跟我们这些小角色计较qaq……

“呜哇！”沢田纲吉一个下蹲躲过迎面而来的匕首，绝望地更想哭了。

早上刚碰到一个奇奇怪怪的白色马赛克妖怪，现在又遇到一个莫名其妙的人要杀他，他到底干啥了啊？！为什么他会这么倒霉呜呜呜……

内心绝望的沢田纲吉努力想搞明白这些事情，但还没理出个头绪来，脚下就一个踉跄瞬间摔倒在地。

瓦利亚成员站在摔倒的沢田纲吉面前，举起匕首，尴尬得刺也不是，不刺也不是。

沢田纲吉看着面前的杀手，彻底慌了，开始绞尽脑汁想要拖延时间好伺机逃走：“在我死之前，能告诉我要杀我的原因吗？”

惊喜的是，这个杀手像是一个憨憨一样，听到这话也不动作了，直接站在原地沉思了起来。

只是杀手还没说话，旁边的reborn就脸色凝重地说道：“没想到他们还是不死心啊。”

沢田纲吉：“啊？”

reborn一本正经地说道：“我来日本之前就接到了消息，说是你被其他的候选人盯上了，为了这个位置还特地派了杀手要干掉你，看来这个人就是他们派的杀手之一了。”

杀手迷茫了一瞬，那些杀手不是早就被瓦利亚成员干掉了吗？明明reborn先生也知道的。

但他不能拆穿reborn先生的谎言，于是现场被迫换了个领导人的瓦利亚杀手沉重点头：没错我就是他们派来的，和reborn先生没有任何关系。

沢田纲吉：“可你不是说瓦利亚仅仅只是一个部门而已吗？怎么还要杀人！？”

reborn一脸无辜：“啊我没告诉你吗？瓦利亚是意大利最强黑手党彭格列的暗｜杀部门来着。”

沢田纲吉整个人都傻了：“？？？？？？？？”

“那些候选人手段一个比一个残忍，据说他们给杀手下达的任务是把你大卸八块带回去。”reborn眉宇间满是不忍与悲悯，简直手上托本书就能客串神父，“只是我本身不属于彭格列，没办法插手你们内部的矛盾，唉……”

临时知道自己的任务是把自己未来的boss大卸八块的瓦利亚杀手强忍泪水，继续点头：没错就是这样，我就是来把你大卸八块的，像是瓦利亚前boss现彭格列十代目的XANXUS大人说让我们来保护你这种事都是无稽之谈。

“可是我怎么可能躲得过杀手的追杀啊，瓦利亚首领的位置我可以拒绝吗QAQ……”沢田纲吉抱头痛哭，“或者干脆给我个痛快好了呜呜呜……”

reborn幽幽叹了口气：“既然你死都不怕，那就先死一次看看吧。”

他掏出列恩变成的手枪，指向了沢田纲吉的额头。

几分钟后，抱着必死的决心复活的沢田纲吉将瓦利亚杀手打翻在地。

“这……这是我做的？”沢田纲吉恍惚地看着自己的手，久久回不过神。

沢田纲吉几乎感动到哭，他似乎不用去死了，那他以后再遇到这种情况是不是挨一下子弹就能渡过险关了？

“不可以哦。”reborn抚摸着列恩说道，面不改色地说谎，“死气弹是里世界的违禁品，我本身就没有几颗。而且里世界有规矩不能随便插手别人家族内部的事情，我违背了规矩，是要接受惩罚的。”

沢田纲吉一听reborn要接受惩罚，顿时更感动以及担忧了，没想到reborn为了他竟然能做到这个程度，reborn果然是小天使！

被打倒在地的瓦利亚杀手面无表情地看着天空流泪：是真的，死气弹确实没有几颗，哪怕是第一杀手用死气弹也要接受惩罚也是真的。像是XANXUS大人为了让boss尽快掌握火焰给了reborn一堆死气弹什么的都是假的，世界第一杀手肆意妄为什么都不怕没有任何规矩能束缚也都是假的呜呜呜……

“对了。”reborn勾起唇角，看向沢田纲吉，“家光跟我说，他要回来了。”

沢田纲吉愣了，脱口而出：“他回来干什么？？？”

reborn：“噗。”

（四）

家光说要回来，然而身为门外顾问诸事缠身的他真正回来的时候，已经是一个月后了。

值得一提的是，这期间reborn的小天使人设仍然屹立不倒。他为了激发沢田纲吉的潜力，让瓦利亚的杀手充当经验包一个接着一个暗杀沢田纲吉，还骗沢田纲吉说死气弹用的越多，自己受到的惩罚就越严重。导致沢田纲吉每次陷入险境用死气弹解决问题之后都会愧疚自责好些天，然后就更努力锻炼以让自己尽量不用死气弹也能脱险。

认识到这种方式效果一绝的reborn时不时就要关心一下沢田纲吉以维持自己的小天使人设，现在的reborn在沢田纲吉眼里简直是除了妈妈之外最温柔可靠的人。

于是从意大利回来的家光就看着特别碍眼又多余了。

沢田纲吉在听到爸爸已经到家的这个消息时正好是和reborn一起放学回家的路上，在reborn尽力往杀手boss方向的教导下，比起以前要干练果断许多的沢田纲吉默默卷起了袖子：“reborn，麻烦你一会儿帮一下忙了，万一打起来请保护一下我妈妈。”

reborn心里已经有了一些猜测，他挑了挑眉：“你要做什么？”

果不其然，他看到沢田纲吉勾起唇角眯着眼睛冷笑一声：“我要，手撕渣男。”

reborn以手握拳抵在唇边轻咳一声抑制住幸灾乐祸的表情，然后拍了拍沢田纲吉的肩膀，唯恐天下不乱地对沢田纲吉竖起大拇指说道：“你尽管去撕，我给你做后盾。”

——————

毕竟家光是自己的亲生父亲，在妈妈面前吵架会让她担心的，所以沢田纲吉特意告知了沢田奈奈超市在搞优惠活动，贤惠的奈奈妈妈就兴冲冲地赶去了超市。

然后沢田纲吉就看到了脸色微醺邋邋遢遢在房间里睡得四仰八叉的家光，旁边或倒或歪一地的酒瓶子。

讲真，如果是一个月前还不知道真相的沢田纲吉遇到这种情况，也许他会满腹抱怨，但碍于妈妈他也不会说什么做什么。但他现在知道真相了，亲生父亲将近十年对自己以及妈妈不闻不问，好不容易适应了丧父的日子，这个人现在又大摇大摆理所应当恬不知耻地闯进了他们母子其乐融融的生活——

这人不仅没死还活得挺滋润，自己活了十多年才知道原来自己还有个哥哥，而父亲这消失的这将近十年时间都待在哥哥身边。

这搁谁身上能忍得下这口气，他没有用reborn教导的战斗技巧打死家光他都感觉自己够大度的了。

于是恨得牙痒痒的沢田纲吉面无表情地捡起旁边已经开封了的酒瓶子，将剩余的酒一歪直接浇在了家光的脸上。

旁边的reborn饶有兴致地看着这一幕，他早就轻车熟路地找到了奈奈妈妈给他煮好的咖啡，坐在一旁一边品尝咖啡一边悠闲地看热闹。

家光明明已经醒了还装作没醒任由酒水浇到脸上，然后猛地直起身子一脸惊醒后怕的夸张表情：“呜哇！下雨了吗？！”

“清醒了？”沢田纲吉将手中酒瓶一扔，一脸不爽居高临下地看着家光。

“哈哈，原来是阿纲啊，有什么事吗？”家光抹了一把脸，爽朗地笑了起来。

沢田纲吉眉头紧锁：“你回来干什么？”

“你这说的什么话。”家光毫不在意地哈哈大笑，“爸爸回来了你不开心吗？”

“不开心。”沢田纲吉毫不客气地说道：“这个家已经不需要你了。”

家光心里隐隐有种不妙的感觉，但向来大大咧咧的他也没想太多，只认为沢田纲吉只是表达自己的埋怨，实际上还是很希望自己这个爸爸回来的：“阿纲这是在向我撒娇吗哈哈哈。”

沢田纲吉什么都不想，只想气死家光，于是他直接搂住了在旁边喝咖啡看热闹的小天使reborn的胳膊：“我们有reborn，你已经是多余的了。”

城门失火殃及池鱼的reborn放下咖啡杯，扭头看向抱着他胳膊的沢田纲吉，却看到沢田纲吉在偷偷朝他使眼色：【帮帮我。】

牢记小天使人设而且也想欺负一下老友的reborn不动声色，直接伸手揽住了沢田纲吉的肩膀：“没错，我们一家三口过的很幸福，你已经是非常多余的存在了。”

家光开朗笑的表情渐渐僵住，勉力笑道：“别开玩笑了reborn，你能以什么身份成为家里的一份子……”

“当然是以阿纲男朋友的身份。”

“比起你来reborn才更像是我爸。”

reborn和沢田纲吉同时说道。

家光：“……”

reborn和沢田纲吉同时懵逼了一瞬，对视了起来。

reborn向来从容淡定的表情有了裂痕，他伸手捏住沢田纲吉的脸颊，狠狠一拉，一字一句地问：“你想让我当你爸？”眼瞎？我才二十岁能当你十四岁小孩的爸？

沢田纲吉也傻眼了，他呆滞拨开reborn的手发起了呆。沢田纲吉看不清楚reborn的脸，但reborn是他的老师，一般来说老师的年纪都在三四十左右，所以他也默认reborn年纪很大。更别说reborn是个妖怪，一般来说妖怪寿命都很长，鬼才知道reborn年纪到底有多大，所以他找理由气家光的时候从没想过reborn说的这种理由。

纠结了好一会儿的沢田纲吉又扭头看向reborn：“你想当我男朋友……？”

此时此刻，从来没有烟瘾的家光，突然想点根烟，压压惊。

（五）

沢田纲吉和reborn之间过于生草的默契让家光有了一丝怀疑，他怀疑这两人根本连台词都没串通好就一起来忽悠他。

但说实话，这两种回答，无论哪个成真，都完美戳中了他的爆点，他真的会气炸的。

家光强作镇定地问：“你们是不是在骗我？”

家光这话一说出口，火气还没降下去的沢田纲吉也不问reborn那句话是咋回事了，只想气死家光的他直接再次搂住reborn的胳膊：“当然不是！reborn说的没错，我们确实在一起了。”

冷静！冷静！冷静！这只是儿子的气话而已！绝对不是真的！家光狠狠抹了一把脸强制冷静，声音低沉：“刚刚你可不是这么说的。”

“那是我害羞！”不得不说在气头上的沢田纲吉简直跟变了一个人似的，他仿佛进化了一样直接怼了回去，面不改色心不跳地撒谎，相当理直气壮。

不能生气不能生气不能生气，肯定是reborn这王八蛋带坏了儿子。

家光深吸一口气，他咬着牙说道：“我不信。”

“不信？这样你总信了吧。”满脑子都是想着怎么气死家光的沢田纲吉完全丧失了理智，他搂着reborn的脖子就亲了上去。

沢田纲吉想得很美好，reborn在他心目中就是那种温柔可靠非常值得敬重的老师，亲一下长辈的脸不是很正常吗，这是在表达亲近啊。

沢田纲吉突然想起来，他忘记了一件事，他是看不清reborn的模样的，所以等他亲上去后才发现他亲到的地方完全不像是光滑的脸颊，反而像是……有着柔软触感的嘴唇？

……他亲的，是脸……吧？

沢田纲吉心肝一颤，突然有了一种不妙的预感。他颤颤巍巍地伸出舌头试探性地舔了舔那里以期待确认自己的感受是错觉，但感受到嘴唇独有的纹理和触感后，沢田纲吉绝望了。

不不不！是错觉！一定是错觉！必须是错觉呜呜呜……

羞耻到脚趾抓地恨不能掘地三尺将自己埋起来的沢田纲吉脸蹭一下红了起来，越想越绝望，他竟然，调戏了小天使reborn……

沢田纲吉下意识就要起身道歉，只是他刚有动作，reborn的一只手就将他拥进了怀中，另一只手托着他的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

沢田纲吉人都傻了，身体僵硬地坐在reborn腿上依偎在他怀里，齿间被reborn强硬地撬开，他只能下意识靠在reborn胸膛上屏住呼吸无力地任由reborn攻城略池。

渐渐的，沢田纲吉眼中的reborn慢慢褪去周身的模糊，脸的轮廓，五官等也逐渐变得清晰。

眼中仿佛隔了一层迷雾的马赛克逐渐散去，映入眼帘的是reborn放大的俊脸，眼帘微阖，黑色的眸子仿佛盛满情意一样沉沉地看着他。

……等等，情意……？

极度震惊的沢田纲吉连自己突然能见到人形的reborn都不在意了，内心绝望的他非常想抱头怀疑自己：假……假的吧！reborn以前的情人不都是女孩子吗？怎么可能会喜欢男生的他……难道他无意识掰弯了小天使不成？

reborn不动声色地看着一脸怀疑人生的沢田纲吉，微微松开他后抵着他的额头，优雅醇厚的声音开始告白：“我爱你。”

沢田纲吉这下真的绝了自己侥幸的心理，自己竟然真的掰弯了善良和善亲和可亲尽职尽责的小天使reborn，内心充满愧疚的他颤颤巍巍地抓住reborn的衣角，整个人都豁出去了，鼓起勇气说道：“我……我会负起责任来的……”

reborn轻笑了起来。

“日你大爷的reborn！你给我放开阿纲啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”家光终于从老友勾搭自己儿子还在他面前告白搞深吻那一套的魔幻剧情中回过了神，然后回神的他干的第一件事就是，一脸狰狞地将面前的桌子狠狠砸向reborn。

reborn抱起沢田纲吉身形一转躲开了家光气势汹汹的一击，舔了舔唇角，颇有挑衅意味地微笑着看向家光：“很甜。”

“砰”的一声，桌子被砸到了墙上碎得四分五裂。

家光气得眼睛都红了，手一指reborn，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“reborn你他娘的出来和老子单挑！！！”

reborn挑了挑眉，只是还没说什么，沢田纲吉就自动开始维护起了心目中的小天使reborn，摆出了战斗姿态一脸警惕地挡在reborn面前：“是我主动亲reborn的，你干嘛要打他？”

家光被这句话这个姿态气得心梗，内心掀桌：你主动个屁！我明明看见你要亲的是脸，reborn这混账玩意故意扭头让你亲到了嘴！而且你刚刚明明想起身他还抱着你亲！

reborn在沢田纲吉身后一脸沉痛地点头：“多年好友竟然说翻脸就翻脸，家光，我真是看错你了。”

家光：“别喊那么亲密！我没有你这种勾引我儿子的好友！”

reborn迟疑了一下：“那……爸？”

家光：“……”

mmp！听到没有！mmp！

以家光对reborn的了解，他这时候告白肯定是算准了自己绝对会极力反对，而阿纲这时候又对自己有逆反心理，恐怕越反对阿纲反而越坚定和reborn在一起的心思。

但，不反对？怎么可能！他怎么可能会眼睁睁的看着自己的宝贝儿子羊入虎口被吃抹干净呢！以reborn的口才和蛊惑人心的能力，恐怕三两句话就把阿纲给套住了。

这分明是阴险狡诈的reborn设下的阳谋，怎么选择都是死路。

家光咬着牙：“我不同意你俩的事！”

“我们也不需要你同意。”沢田纲吉立刻怼了回去，抱着reborn的胳膊，“我就要和reborn在一起，你管不着。”

家光憋屈极了，看向reborn，强制冷静下来后沉声道：“reborn，我们两个单独谈谈。”“单独”两个字被他加重了语气。

reborn摆着一张无辜的表情，慢悠悠地说道：“我不要，你肯定是想揍我一顿。”说完他就恶趣味地笑了起来。

“对，有什么事就在这里说。”沢田纲吉背对着reborn，完全没看到他那恶劣的表情。

完美接收到reborn的挑衅的家光更火大了，开始试图讲reborn的坏话来破坏他们之间的感情：“我跟你说，阿纲，你千万别信reborn，他不是个好东西啊！”

沢田纲吉震惊了，他没想到家光为了拆散他们，竟然开始睁眼说瞎话，明明除了妈妈之外，reborn就是世界上最好的人。

“你不用说了，reborn是什么人我比你更清楚。”沢田纲吉冷漠脸。

“？reborn是什么人？”

“他尽职尽责教导着我应该学的所有知识。”

以他的性格，不应该是尽力折腾你吗？

“他为了我的成长，违背了里世界的规矩。”

里世界对他来说有规矩？？？

“还会受到很严重的惩罚，听说等教导我成功后reborn就要被关在暗无天日的水牢里。”沢田纲吉眉宇间满是不忍，“只有等我继承瓦利亚才能把他从水牢里接出来。”

被关在水牢里的不是reborn给你物色的雾守吗？？？

“reborn还会时不时关心我的生活，我的成绩，在我灰心丧气的时候还会鼓励我。”

他这是心怀不轨吧！

“除了妈妈外，reborn就是世界上最好的人！对我来说简直是天使般的存在！”

家光木然地看了一眼被reborn忽悠得找不到北的沢田纲吉，又看了眼眨了眨眼睛装作无辜的reborn，心情复杂难言：“……”

（六）

恋爱要有节奏感，循序渐进才能让人感受到恋爱的美好。

所以，一天之内就经历了告白接吻在一起的reborn和沢田纲吉两个人之间的气氛就莫名尴尬。

不，准确来说这气氛只有沢田纲吉觉得尴尬，reborn面不改色地用柔和的眼神看着沢田纲吉，家光瞪着眼睛恶狠狠的看着reborn，为了不让快要气疯的家光对reborn下手，也为了缓解被reborn“深情目光”盯着的尴尬，沢田纲吉只好也用警惕的看向家光。

不知道为什么，看到小天使reborn的深情眼神，沢田纲吉就忍不住打了一个冷颤，总感觉莫名违和，就像自己早就被他盯上了一样。

哈哈哈肯定是他想多了，reborn可是处处为他着想的小天使，怎么会早就盯上他呢，嗯肯定是错觉！

沢田纲吉再没有多想，继续防备着家光，担心家光突然对reborn下手。毕竟reborn那么温柔善良，肯定不会对自己的好友家光做什么，但家光就恨不能弄死reborn了。

果然还是要他来护着reborn啊……

于是在场三人，reborn看着沢田纲吉，沢田纲吉看着家光，家光瞪着reborn，形成了完美闭环。

——刚从超市回来的沢田奈奈看到的就是这样诡异的一幕。

“阿娜达？你们这是在做什么？”沢田奈奈疑惑地问道。

被儿子防备得几乎吐血的家光看到回来的沢田奈奈后，委屈得想扑到沢田奈奈身旁握着奈奈的手求安慰，甚至还想对沢田奈奈说一堆reborn的坏话把沢田奈奈也拉到同一阵线。毕竟儿子不听他的话，但妈妈的话总是要听的。

只是家光不知道，现在的他在沢田纲吉眼里是抛妻弃子的绝世大渣男，所以，家光刚握上沢田奈奈的手，还没说些什么，看到这渣男还想接近妈妈的沢田纲吉一下子炸了毛，瞬间将家光的手拍掉一把把妈妈拉到自己身后。

“妈妈，等下一定要多洗几遍手。”沢田纲吉撇头语气非常严肃地对沢田奈奈说道，“跟那人接触太多会变傻的。”

沢田奈奈：“诶？”

家光：“？？？”

另一边的reborn也走了过来，似笑非笑地摇了摇自己手中的手机，对家光说道：“很遗憾地告诉你，你的假期结束了，你家boss要你回去处理一些重要的事情。”

家光：开什么玩笑！儿子都快被拐跑了，他怎么可能这时候离开？！

“能有什么重要的事情？晚些回去应该也没问题的。”家光冷漠脸拒绝。看reborn的表情就知道，事情肯定没有他说的那么紧急，说不定要他回去这件事reborn也插了一脚。

“是吗？之前是哪个人借口工作忙直接将近十年不回家？”沢田纲吉又是一句怼了过去。

沢田奈奈也忧心忡忡地看着家光：“阿娜达，要不你还是回去吧，万一你们老板生气把你开除了怎么办……”

家光：“……”

家光感觉，自己已经成了多余的那个人，被所有人排挤。

他抹了把脸，再次平复了一下内心的激荡，沉声说道：“不，以前是我不对，现在我想多陪陪你们母子俩。”

“您还是回去处理工作吧，爸爸。”沢田纲吉今天第一次喊家光爸爸，话语间的内容却让家光想暴走和reborn干一架，“我们有reborn就够了。”

沢田奈奈天然呆点头：“没错，阿娜达，有reborn照应我们，你可以放心回去工作的。”

就是有他在我才不放心啊！奈奈你这时候就不要那么善解人意了可以吗？稍微任性一点把我留下来不好吗……家光下意识捂住了胸口，心口难受得一比。

这时候，reborn开口说道：“你确定不回去吗？Timoteo现在在医院。”

家光呆了一瞬。

“据说是因为那些人不满意Timoteo的安排，就……”reborn皱起眉头，表情微沉。

家光几乎下意识就想离开这里，虽然对不起阿纲和奈奈，但他不可能不顾九代的安危这时候跟reborn纠缠不清。

虽然他确实想跟reborn战个痛，但reborn本身还是比较可靠的，所以临走前免不了拜托reborn照看一下沢田母子俩的安危——当然也少不了对reborn的警告：“阿纲可还是未成年，你注意点！”

回应他的是reborn嫌弃的表情：“你把我当什么人了。”

呵呵，是谁对阿纲下手的？

家光面无表情张口就来：“衣冠禽兽，禽兽不如，斯文败类的那种人。”

reborn欣然接受：“谢谢夸奖。”

根本不是在夸你好吗？家光只感觉心肝脾胃肺都气得生疼，只好朝reborn竖了个中指就火烧屁股一样坐上车前往机场回意大利。

reborn看着车子迅速远离，唇角开始上扬，像是恶魔在微笑一样让人背后一凉。

沢田纲吉莫名其妙有些害怕，他忍不住问了一句：“你在笑什么？”

“我在笑……”reborn脸上的笑意加深，意味深长地说道，“等家光到了意大利，然后发现Timoteo只是一个小小的感冒，会是什么表情？”

Timoteo在医院是真的，他是因为感冒了然后被首领控的守护者大惊小怪强行送到医院的。Timoteo被刺杀也是真的，只是刺杀者根本没到Timoteo身边就被守护者们干掉了，什么都没做到。

他没有说谎，只是稍微做了一点点引导而已。

沢田纲吉：“……”怎么突然感觉小天使有点可怕呢……不不不！错觉！一定是错觉！

之后的日子里，只要家光回来，沢田纲吉就请求有着独有情报线掌握了家光踪迹的reborn安排人带着沢田奈奈外出旅游，不给他和沢田奈奈任何接触的机会。一直见不到沢田奈奈的家光一肚子火，只能一边骂reborn，一边暗戳戳挑拨离间劝儿子和这个混蛋分手。

然后reborn转头就向沢田纲吉告状。

一边是时刻为自己着想的reborn，一边是不负责任时常见不到人影的家光，沢田纲吉当然是向着reborn的，所以家光每次都会被沢田纲吉怼得怀疑人生。

reborn被家光欺负得话都少了很多（bingbu），沢田纲吉每次都心疼极了，怼家光也就怼得更狠了。

这种情况一直维持到了沢田纲吉高中毕业那一天，正式接手瓦利亚的沢田纲吉这时候才发现，自己要接手的手下，每个都是追杀过他的“杀手”——reborn说别的候选人派来的杀手，原来都是自己的手下？？？？

瓦利亚杀手们：“boss，reborn先生让我们这样做，我们实在是没办法违抗呜呜呜……”

沢田纲吉努力控制自己的表情，微笑着询问那些手下：“reborn还说了什么谎，都一并说出来吧。”

于是当天，瓦利亚的基地被澄澈的大空火焰毁于一旦，沢田纲吉站在废墟上，咬牙切齿地一字一句地念着：“reborn！”

reborn早就离开了瓦利亚，去到了可乐尼洛的住址。

“你不是去参加你学生的接任仪式了吗？来我这里做什么？”可乐尼洛有些疑惑。

reborn拉了拉帽沿，悠然说道：“我在玩一个游戏。”

“？什么游戏？”

reborn翻身跳上窗沿，扭头看向可乐尼洛，微微一笑：“捉迷藏。”说完他就从窗户跳了下去。

可乐尼洛冲到窗边：“喂！”

reborn轻松跳到地上，掸了掸西装上并不存在的灰，整理了一下领结扭头走进了一条小巷。

下一刻，沢田纲吉额头燃烧着火焰闯了进来：“可乐尼洛，reborn在你这里是吧。”

可乐尼洛：“他刚刚从窗户……喂你怎么也跳下去了！”

reborn换了一套衣服。

白大褂将他那修长的身材展现得淋漓尽致，双手插兜在大街上溜溜哒哒。由于刚开始沢田纲吉认不出换装过的他，为了照顾沢田纲吉的情绪，reborn抛弃了换装的爱好，几年的时间穿的都是黑色西装。

所以reborn并不知道沢田纲吉已经能够认得出来自己了。

而这次的他不只是换了身衣服，甚至还做了些伪装，哪怕是可乐尼洛见到他，也认不出来的那种。

追到街上的沢田纲吉橙色的眼睛环视了一下周围的环境，视线定格在了reborn的身上。只是reborn没想到，他正要若无其事地走过去的时候，被沢田纲吉一下子抓住了手腕。

沢田纲吉面无表情声音低沉：“抓到你了。”

“哦呀。”reborn稍微晃动了一下手，笑意加深，“竟然被看穿了，那么赢了这场游戏的你想要什么奖励呢？”

“什么游戏？别扯开话题，亲爱的杀手先生，你是不是该解释一下那些谎言是怎么回事？”死气状态下的沢田纲吉看起来非常平静，但话语间总有种咬牙切齿的感觉。

“真是头疼啊，我也不清楚你想要什么。”reborn状似纠结，“那就……拿这个当做奖励吧。”

“听人说话啊！你不解释唔……”沢田纲吉更恼怒了，只是他话还没说完，就被推到了旁边的墙上堵住了嘴。

沢田纲吉心跳突然漏跳了一拍，耳朵不受控制地红了起来，烫得惊人。

他，到底，在做什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！这可是在大街上啊！羞愤至极的沢田纲吉想把reborn给掐死来个灭口。

然而，沢田纲吉根本打不过reborn，他挣扎的力道也在reborn的深吻下变得越来越小。

没过一会儿，被吻得晕晕乎乎的沢田纲吉彻底没了力气，只能无助地搂住reborn的腰维持平衡。

黄昏的橙色光芒洒在两人身上，镀上了一层朦胧的光晕，画面美到窒息，路过的行人也不免对拥吻的两人侧目而视。

很好，现在的沢田纲吉完全想不起来算账这回事了。reborn这样想道。

——————

彭格列总部的首领办公室，不断有人被丢出来。

玛蒙看着这一幕开始了熟练的猜测：啊啊，肯定又是因为厨师做的牛排不合boss胃口，所以boss又暴走了。

“boss，瓦利亚的维修账单，寄到我们这里来了。”玛蒙走进房间微微躬身说道，“今天纲吉先生暴走，把瓦利亚基地拆掉了。”

XANXUS腿翘在桌子上，眼皮微抬，看起来很平静，但实际上已经快要发飙了：“这种小事需要我教你怎么做吗？垃圾。”

不得不说，好几年过去了，XANXUS虽然看起来稳重了一些，但这火爆脾气却是一点都没改变过。

玛蒙：作战队长你快回来吧，只有你才能应付正在火头上的boss啊……

列维在一边激动地说道：“拆掉之后就重建！只要纲吉先生喜欢，再次拆掉也没关系!”

列维的心里话：boss的弟弟，怎么做都是对的！毕竟他可是boss的弟弟！

玛蒙：“……”

“砰”的一声，一个花瓶砸到了列维的头上，XANXUS打了个哈欠：“吵死了，垃圾。”

玛蒙瞬间明白了，列维说的话是没毛病的，如果列维说的不对，那就不只是一个花瓶了，说不得得断几根肋骨都不够。

于是财务部部长玛蒙将瓦利亚的维修费算在了列维头上，从他的工资里扣掉。（列维：？？？）

——————

家光很快乐，因为儿子终于看明白了reborn的人渣本质，去追杀reborn了。光是想想就觉得心情愉悦极了，他甚至想放几个炮仗庆祝一下。

奈奈，阿纲，这下reborn再也不会横在我们一家三口之间了呜呜呜……

因为reborn长时间见不到沢田奈奈还经常被儿子怼的家光喜极而泣。

然而，快乐的时光是短暂的。

第二天沢田纲吉和reborn就一起手牵手回到了瓦利亚，此外，沢田纲吉走路的姿势怎么看怎么别扭，还满脸通红，一看就感觉似乎发生了什么奇奇怪怪的事情。

家光：“……”草？？？？？？？？？

于是，瓦利亚刚建好的建筑再次坍塌。

可喜可贺可喜可贺。

——end

——————

哈哈哈为什么我写的这个R有那种心机宫斗的感觉

27还不知道彭格列雷守也是半个纲吹hhhhhhh

27：什？我只是扭到了腰而已啊……


End file.
